


The Last Night...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proms Perfection. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night...

Finishing the Proms used to mean that Katie felt a little... lost. Now though, with her Phantom only metres away, hiding off-camera and in the shadows, she found she was smiling, presenting the last night calmly but with the same gentle passion she had always had for it. As the last sounds of the music died and the hall began to empty she smiled, watching her crew tidy and pretending to be gathering her papers. Once they were alone she had moved closer, emitting a tiny squeak and laugh when her Phantom pulled her into the shadows, kissing her gently but with a sweet passion that came shining through in both her kiss and her caress. 

"You were perfect... as always."

"Don't get complacent..."

"I'm not... you, my darling, are wonderful."

Katie can't help but smile. 

"I fluffed at least a couple of introductions..."

"The blush will get you a lot of forgiveness."

Phantom's voice is lightly teasing, her shoulder lightly bumping against Katie's. 

"And you get to come home..."


End file.
